Figments of an Overworked Imagination
by Paige Turner ME
Summary: Booth finds Brennan in a compromising situation, as a result his imagination begins to play tricks on him...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, the characters, Fox, blah, blah…you know the drill.

A/N: This is my second 'Bones' fic. I hope you all enjoy, and as always I love to hear feedback. Happy Reading!

Figments of an Overworked Imagination

Seeley Booth swore as he hit another red light. Traffic was a nightmare. He looked down at his watch, 5:45pm. He had intended on leaving the office at 5 o'clock in order to meet Brennan and her band of squints for the Jeffersonian Fundraiser.

The fundraiser was supposed to be some kind of auction. Brennan had tried to explain to him about artifacts in abundance at the museum that could be auctioned to private collectors, but he stopped listening half way through her speech. Not because of his lack of interest…well maybe it was.

He hit the gas when the light turned green, speeding down the road that led to the Jeffersonian. Booth pulled into the parking structure and hurried out of the car, grabbing a file from the passenger seat. He had gotten hell from Brennan earlier that week for forgetting to return it after the last case, when he accidentally grabbed her file instead of his own.

Booth walked to the end of the structure. He reached the elevator and punched the button.

"Come on…" he said quietly to himself.

He stepped into the open elevator doors, checking his appearance in the mirror while he waited as the elevator made its short ascent. The invitation had said black tie. Booth smoothed his black tuxedo jacket, it had wrinkled slightly on his 30 minute drive to the museum. He looked at his watch again, wondering if he should have called Brennan and let her know he was running late.

The elevator dinged, and Booth stepped out of the open doors. He jogged down to the lab, wanting to see if the squints were gone. He checked his pockets for his keycard, smiling when he felt the plastic card. Even if they had already left for the banquet hall, he could still drop off the file in Brennan's office.

The lab was empty when he entered. He looked around, not seeing any activity.

"Great." He muttered.

He would have to find the banquet hall on his own. Booth moved toward Brennan's office. He noticed that the blinds were drawn and the door closed, signs that she had already left.

Booth grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open. What he didn't expect was to see Temperance Brennan…correction, a half naked, Temperance Brennan standing in the middle of her office.

Booths eyes flew to her body. She stood in front of a pile of discarded clothes, but her naked flesh held his attention. She was wearing a black, lacey strapless bra and matching panties. His eyes followed the curves of her breasts, down to her smooth stomach and to her shapely legs. Booth knew he should turn around…close his eyes…something, but he couldn't find the strength. He stood there all of ten seconds, which felt like a lifetime, before her scream tore his attention away.

"BOOTH! Oh my God!" Brennan shouted. She quickly grabbed a dress from the chair next to her and held it up, covering what she could of her body.

Booth noticed with interest that the pink flush that graced her face also graced other parts of her body. He shook his head, trying to rid the images that were playing in his mind. He quickly turned around, keeping his back to her.

"Booth! Get the hell out of here!" she shouted again.

He could hear her struggling to put the dress on. The dress wouldn't help her though. His mind would be permanently ingrained with the image of her in her underwear.

"Bones, I'm sorry! God, I'm so sorry…I didn't know you were in here." He apologized profusely…and only partially meaning it.

"Get OUT!" she said, throwing a shoe at him.

"Ouch! Okay, alright I'm going." He opened the door and shut it quickly behind him.

Booth had never been so embarrassed in his life, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the moment. He looked back at the office, and bit his knuckle. How the hell was he supposed to work with her now, knowing what she was hiding under her lab coat?

He waited a few minutes before hearing the door handle turn. He turned to see her coming out of the office. She was wearing a simple black, strapless dress that had a slightly less than modest slit on the right side. Her hair was swept up in some kind of clip, but a few unruly strands framed her face. She looked gorgeous…even with that scowl on her face.

"Booth!" she said while walking towards him.

He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, "Bones, I'm really, so sorry. I had no idea you were in there. I came down to give you that file."

She swiped the folder from his hand, and quickly placed it in her office. She emerged again, still angry.

"That's why people knock before entering someone's office!" Her blue-green eyes flashed in anger.

"How was I supposed to know you'd be in there prancing about in your…" He started defensively.

"Don't say it!" she interrupted, "And I was not prancing!"

"I thought you were at the fundraiser!"

"I was waiting for you! You could have at least called and told us you'd be late." She accused.

"I don't know what else to say, Bones. I'm sorry."

"Just don't…mention it again." She paused, "To anyone. Especially Angela."

"I won't. I promise." He replied.

But Booth was still letting the images of her play in his mind. He smiled to himself, but quickly wiped the smug look off his face when he saw her staring at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I need my purse." She replied simply.

He followed her back into her office as she searched around for her purse. He stared at her while she bent down to look under the couch that now held her discarded clothes from earlier. He moved toward the desk to get a better vantage point.

"Let's do it on the couch."

Booth stumbled, "Excuse me?" He asked loudly.

Brennan turned around and gave him a funny look, "I said, I threw it on the couch."

He continued to stare at her, his gaze questioning.

"My purse?" she clarified.

Booth shook his head, "Oh, I thought…never mind." Maybe seeing her half naked wasn't such a good thing. Now his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Here it is." She said, holding up a tiny black pocketbook. "Let's go."

Booth smiled and offered his arm to her. She narrowed her eyes at him for moment, she mumbled something under her breath and linked her arm through his. They walked out of the lab and toward the banquet hall in silence.

Before they entered Booth leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Did I tell you how hot you look tonight?"

"Shut up, Booth."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate your feedback. I don't know how many chapters this will be for sure, but maybe around four or five. Happy reading, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

Booth was still rubbing his arm where she had smacked him when they walked into the banquet hall. He had finally called truce with her and promised to behave for the rest of the evening.

He leaned in close to Brennan and asked, "So where are the squints?"

Brennan shrugged, looking around the large room. Toward the front of the room a large podium stood, surrounded by various artifacts that the museum had agreed on auctioning. In the center of the room stood a dance floor, encircled by many round dinner tables.

Booth scanned the tables along with Brennan, looking for their friends. Suddenly Booth saw a hand waving in their direction. He nodded to a table that sat hidden in a corner.

"There's Angela." He said pointing her in that direction.

Brennan's eyes quickly glanced in that direction, smiling when she spotted her friend. Booth led her past the dance floor and to their table.

"It's about time guys. We've been here for almost 20 minutes, where were you?" Angela asked.

Brennan glared at Booth while replying to Angela, "Somebody was late."

Booth just flashed a smile at the ladies and gave an innocent shrug, "Traffic." He quickly turned his attention to the other three men at the table saying hello to Goodman, Hodgins, and Zach.

Booth looked around the tables and frowned, "Where's your dates?"

Goodman didn't reply, but Hodgins did. "I don't even want to be here, why would I bring someone else?"

Booth nodded, looking at Angela expectantly, "He couldn't make it, but I'm meeting him for a nightcap." She answered in a cheerful tone.

"Hey Bren, did you get into the dress okay? Sorry I didn't stick around to help." Angela asked her friend.

Booth overheard their conversation, looking at Brennan he winked. Brennan turned a light shade of red and muttered, "Fine."

Angela, ever the observer, noticed their odd exchange and filed it to memory. "So, Booth. How've you been? Haven't seen you in a few days."

"Oh, I'm great. The day is certainly looking up." He laughed.

Brennan stood up quickly, "Angela can you come with me to the restroom?" she asked stiffly.

Angela looked at her friend's strange expression, "Sure, sweetie."

Booth watched the two ladies retreating. Hodgins leaned toward Zach and Booth whispering, "What's got her panties in a twist?"

Booth choked on the water he had been sipping. He coughed violently, avoiding the strange looks the squints were giving him. He smiled faintly, "Went down the wrong pipe."

Booth made small talk with the guys until Brennan and Angela returned. He smiled at Brennan as she moved into her seat next to him and turned back to her friend. His eyes glued to the amount of flesh that showed through the slit in her dress. He watched as she demurely crossed her legs, slowly sliding her hand up and down her thigh. The tablecloth blocked the view from the others, but he still looked around to see if anyone else noticed. Everyone else was in conversation, not paying him any attention.

Booth blinked hard a few times, and discreetly looked down. He frowned a little when he saw her sitting as if nothing had happened. She sat slightly reclined in her chair with her ankles crossed. She hadn't been looking at him, but surely she knew what she was doing? His stare eventually caught her attention.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"What was that about?" he whispered forcefully.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, still confused.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said slowly, frustration presenting in his voice.

"Booth are you okay?" Her face gave away nothing but concern. Her brow was crinkled as she searched his face.

He suddenly felt ridiculous. He was letting his imagination run away, and all because he walked in on her while she was changing. He had to stop this before things got out of hand. Not only was he _hearing_ things, but now _seeing_ them. That wouldn't do.

The dinner came and went without incident, although Booth couldn't tear his eyes away from Brennan's mouth when she ate the strawberries from her fruit cup. He had a nagging feeling that she was doing this on purpose, but every time he questioned so far, she had appeared nothing but innocent. He knew she was a bad liar. She couldn't fake her responses.

When the auction started Booth sat slumped in his chair. He couldn't have been more bored. Angela had left early, after a phone call from her date. Goodman, and the junior squints were talking excitedly as the items came up on the auction block. Brennan had spoken to him, but she had been short with him. No doubt she was still miffed about earlier.

He closed his eyes, hoping that the auction would be over soon. He was hoping to ask Brennan to dance with him, an apology for his behavior earlier in the evening. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something on his right leg…in _her_ vicinity.

He peeked his eyes open, but he gave away nothing on his face. Just as soon as it came, the warm feeling was gone. Booth chalked it up to Brennan brushing his leg as she rearranged her own legs. Still, he glanced at her through the corner of his eye. She sat sipping champagne, staring intently on the current bidding item.

Then he felt it again. This time the foot lingered a moment before brushing itself down his calf and disappearing. He decided then that the joke was over.

"Bones." He whispered, leaning towards her.

Her gaze broke from the stage and turned to him, "Yes, Booth?"

"If you want to play footsie with me, all you have to do is ask."

"I don't know what that means." She said confused.

He rolled his eyes, "You know…" He slowly slid his own foot toward her leg. He watched with interest as her eyes widened. His smile faded quickly when he felt her slapping his leg under the table.

"Booth! Stop it!" she hissed, looking around to see if the others noticed. They didn't.

"Me, stop it? What about you?" he whispered convincingly.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Booth, but you're acting strange…even for you."

He started to shake his head vigorously, "No way, are you telling me that you didn't just brush up against my leg?"

Brennan gaped, "Booth, ssshh!" she leaned in closer, not wanting to draw any more attention. Zach had already peered at them once before going back to his conversation with Hodgins.

"No, I didn't brush up against you." She said scowling, "Is this some kind of joke because of what happened earlier?"

Booth stared at her, willing her to tell the truth. He didn't see anything but honesty in her eyes. He chided himself for letting his mind play games with him. He knew her better than that. She wasn't the type of person to tease him…was she? He finally decided he was being stupid.

He ran a hand over his face and sighed, "I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't sleep much last night and then this evening when I saw you…I guess I just let my imagination slip away."

He stopped short, embarrassed at what he had just said to her. He looked up guiltily at her, hoping she accept his apology. The anger on her face slowly faded as she nodded.

"It's okay, I'm just really embarrassed…and you're acting really weird." She replied.

Booth grinned, "Bones, I promise…you have nothing to be embarrassed about." He wagged his eyebrow at her, making her laugh.

"Apology accepted." She said smiling.

That sat silently while the auction finished. When it was over the auctioneer invited everyone onto the dance floor and the band began to play. He looked at Brennan and nodded his head in the direction of the floor.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

She looked at him a moment before nodded, "Sure."

Booth took her hand and guided her onto the floor. He held her left hand loosely in his, while his right encircled her waist. They swayed softly to the melody, carefully avoiding each other's eyes.

"_You feel really good." _

Booth's eyes quickly found hers and he stepped back a little, stopping them both from dancing. "What did you say, Bones?"

She looked at him, bewildered by his behavior, "This song is really good."

He laughed sarcastically and shook his head, "No, no…you said…"

She stared expectantly, "I said, what? Booth, do you need to sit down? Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

Booth quickly gathered her close again and resumed the dance, "I'm alright, Bones. Forget I said anything."

She accepted his strange behavior and leaned back into the dance. She thought he heard him mumble something about his hearing.

Booth was determined to get his head out of his ass. His attraction to his partner had been blown way off the meter the minute he stepped into her office earlier this evening. He resigned to the fact that his mind wasn't going to let him rest until he did something about it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, first of let me say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you are enjoying this as much as I am. I hope to have this wrapped up in the next chapter, followed by a possible epilogue.

* * *

The fundraiser was winding down and Booth was still at a loss as to what to do. He knew that Brennan was already suspecting something was up with him because of his strange behavior.

He had danced with her two more times since that first incident on the dance floor. He stood by and watched as she danced once with Hodgins, and Zach who was now known for his two left feet. He also sat and sulked at the table when she agreed to dance with some biologist-squint he did not know.

Booth tried to appear nonchalant about the entire thing, asking casual questions to Hodgins and Zach. Hodgins had told him that the guy apparently had a crush on Brennan the entire time she'd been at the Jeffersonian, but she was utterly clueless about it. Booth scowled.

Brennan returned to the table after her last dance. Booth's eyes followed her as she sat down in her chair, next to him. He had noticed a slight limp as she moved toward the table.

"What's wrong, Bones? Your dancing partner step on your toes too much?" He smirked.

She replied without looking at him, "No, my feet hurt. These shoes are painful."

"Trust me, I know." He laughed, referring to when she had thrown them at him.

Brennan shot a quick smile at him, but didn't say anything. Booth looked at his watch and decided that he had already spent way too much time at this function.

"Hey Bones, you wanna get out of here?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah I think I've spent the required amount of time here."

"Good."

They took their leave from the table, telling each of their co-workers goodnight and they'd see them on Monday. Booth grabbed her purse from the chair and handed it to her, acknowledging her thanks with a smile.

He offered to walk her back to the lab so she could grab her things. He was running out of time if he was going to make a move tonight. He wrestled with a way to approach the topic, but so far he had only come up with 'Can I see your underwear again'.

Brennan stopped in front of her office, "Wait here, I'm going to change. I can't stand up in these shoes any longer."

Booth grinned suggestively, "You need any help?"

She paused, her hand resting on the doorknob. She turned her head slightly, but kept her back to him. "I think I can manage." She replied wryly.

Booth made a show of heaving a big sigh as she entered her office and shut the door behind her. He grinned when he heard a loud 'click', signaling she had indeed locked the door this time.

After pacing in front of her office for ten minutes, Booth looked over at the closed door, wondering what could be taking so long. He fought the urge to try to peek through the thin slates between the blinds. He wouldn't disrespect her by spying, so he settled for knocking.

"Bones! What's taking so long?" he asked slightly annoyed.

He stepped back when he heard the latch being turned. The door opened slightly and he saw Brennan peer her head out through the crack of the door. She glanced around the empty lab before looking at Booth.

He stood there, looking expectantly at her. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. He prompted her, raising his eyebrows. She tried again.

With all the dignity she had, Booth watched her as she quietly said, "My zipper is stuck."

His mouth puckered, trying to fight off the smile that threatened to overcome his face.

"Would you like me to help?" he asked.

Nodding her head, she opened the door wider and turned, facing away from him. Booth gulped silently, eyes wandering her smooth back. He slowly lifted his hand and took hold of the zipper, gently tugging it upward. He managed to free it from the material where it'd snagged.

The back of Booth's knuckles lightly grazed her back as he pulled the zipper down slowly, the sound vibrating in both their ears. The sensation made Brennan shiver slightly. Booth took this as a good sign, his grin growing wider. The sound of his heartbeat thudded in his ears, so loudly that he wondered if she could hear it too.

Her arm swung around slowly and her hand grasped his, stopping his motions. He then noticed that he had practically unzipped the entire back. He let his hand drop, it still tingled slightly from where she had touched him.

Brennan turned around, one hand still at her back and the other holding up the front of her dress. Her gaze didn't quite meet his. The electricity in the air was evident to Booth. He could only stand and stare as his partner, wondering at her thoughts.

A smile quirked as she said, "Thanks, Booth…I think I can get it from here."

"Uh huh…sure."

He watched as she moved back into her office, noticing that the dress slipped down further…but only a little. He craned his head, looking into the office as much as he could before the door shut firmly.

She was killing him! He thought, but damn he enjoyed it. It wasn't long before she emerged from the office once again, dressed in a no-nonsense pantsuit. To his dismay she was talking on her cell phone. He tried, unsuccessfully, not to eavesdrop.

"I'm getting ready to leave now." She spoke quietly, avoiding his eyes.

There was another short pause, "I agree…possibly tomorrow." She finally glanced at Booth, meeting his eyes for a moment, "I'll let you know. Okay, goodnight."

She flipped her phone shut and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he took the bag she had in her hand to carry.

"Booth, I can carry my own bag." She argued.

"So who was that on the phone?" he asked, ignoring her protests.

She pursed her lips, "A friend."

His jaw tightened, but he didn't probe any further. Of course she dated men…on a rare occasion, assuming she had been talking to a guy by her evasiveness.

They didn't speak again until they reached her car.

"Thanks for walking me," she said, "even though I could have made it just fine on my own."

Booth nodded in response. He had been planning on asking her to get a drink with him, but now he wondered if he should even bother. Would she be receptive to him if she were possibly seeing another guy?

While he wasting time debating the idea she had already gotten into her car. He decided that maybe tonight wasn't such a good idea with the way things had gone so far…there was always tomorrow. She rolled down the window and said goodnight again. He repeated her statement and dejectedly walked to his own car.

He stopped short when he heard the whirring sound of a starter failing to turn over. He waiting a few seconds and then heard it again.

Booth snapped his fingers and exuberantly whispered, "Yes!"

He jogged back the short distance to her car. Brennan still sat in the drivers seat in a last ditch attempt to start her car. He knocked on the window, waiting for her to roll it down.

"Car won't start?"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Way to state the obvious, Booth."

He smiled, "Come on, I'll give ya a lift."

She got out of the car, grabbing her overnight bag. "You sure you don't mind giving me a ride?"

He turned slightly at her tone of voice. It sounded almost…seductive. He decided to ignore it, he had already been wrong about her behavior numerous times tonight. He didn't want to scare her off now, especially when he had gotten another chance.

"Hey Bones, you wanna grab drink or something?" He asked while they walked back to his car.

She looped her arm through his, "If I say no will you still take me home?"

Booth looked at her slightly offended, "Bones, you don't have to suffer my company just to get a ride home."

She laughed, "It was a joke, Booth."

"Oh." He snorted, "You really have to work on that sarcasm thing…better yet, leave the jokes to the experts."

"Okay class comedian."

Booth chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Clown, Bones. Class clown."

He opened the door for her when they reached his car, garnering a strange look that he deflected with a smile. Booth hopped into the drivers seat, looking at her to ask if she were ready. He stopped a moment, noticing her blouse…how did he not notice that last button that was undone?

He coughed, averting his eyes. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Was her cryptic reply.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay this is the last 'official' chapter. I will be doing an epilogue to nicely tie all loose ends together, but I don't see it being as long as the other chapters. As always, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Drinks had gone very well in Booth's opinion. He and Brennan had a very pleasant time, mostly talking of trivial things. He teased her about her limited knowledge of pop culture references and she tried to explain to him one of her current projects, a skeleton possibly from a matriarchal society. Booth good-naturedly removed the beer in front of her, saying that alcohol must have the opposite effect on her than it did on everyone else. She seemed to get smarter.

He practically beamed on the drive back to her apartment, especially when she had asked him if he could come up and help her with something. He immediately agreed, before asking what she needed him for.

"I bought a television and…"

Booth laughed, interrupting her. "You bought a TV? Do you even watch television?"

She slapped him, not so lightly on the arm, "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not out of touch with the world."

She added, "Not completely." at his knowing stare.

Booth patted her shoulder as they walked toward her building, "Bones, there's hope for you yet."

Brennan used her keys and let them into her apartment. Booth's eyes went immediately to her kitchen, remembering what had happened the last time he'd been there. Because his attention was focused on the memory he only caught the end of her sentence.

"In the bedroom."

He swung his head around to look at her, "I'm sorry?"

She pointed down the hallway, "The television. It's in my bedroom, I thought maybe I should move it to the living room…you know in case I have company?"

Booth smiled, nodding his head. What he didn't say was that he didn't mind at all if she left it in the bedroom…especially if he was the company.

He shrugged of his tux jacket, laying it over one of the chairs in her living room. He pushed up his sleeves and wiggled his fingers at her.

"Okay where's this TV?"

Brennan led him back to her room, pushing the door open. The first thing noticed was the scent. It smelled entirely of…her. He tried to ignore the comforting scent—and the bed as he lifted the huge TV box. She brushed past him and grabbed the other end of the box, helping him carry it out into the living room.

Once they had set it down he got a good look at it. "Damn, Bones…this is nice. Really nice."

He removed the set from the box, admiring the large, flat screen plasma. He knew it must have cost a pretty penny.

"It's very practical. I can hang it on the wall which will save me a lot of room." She replied happily.

He stared incredulously, "You rationalized buying a TV set?"

She ignored his statement, and moved next to him. "I'd like to hang it here," she said pointing to an empty space on her wall.

They went to work, Brennan reading the directions and Booth ignoring her. He finished placing the pegs in the wall and everything was ready, everything except hanging it. That proved to be the most difficult challenge. He couldn't see the slots where the pegs went, and he was having a hell of a time guessing.

Brennan put a hand on his shoulder, "Hold on, I have an idea."

She ducked under his arms, and pressed herself against the wall. Booth was now holding a very heavy TV set, which he was close to dropping because Brennan had just placed herself between him and the wall.

Her attention was focused on what she could see of the pegs, "Move it a little to the right…other right, yeah right there."

This continued for a few moments before Booth successfully got the TV to stay on the wall. He stepped back a little, giving him a little more room away from Brennan...afraid he might lose control. She nodded, satisfied and looked to him.

"Thanks."

Booth nodded, "Anytime."

He double-checked all the connections and then handed the remote to her, "I'll let you do the honors."

She motioned him toward her red couch, sitting down beside him. Brennan held up the remote and hit the power button, smiling when the set blinked on with no problems. Booth stared at the picture.

"Is that high-def?" he asked, enthralled with the electronic toy.

"I don't know what that means." She replied, flipping through channels.

Brennan stopped, "Oh, I forgot they were playing!"

Booth sat up straight and turned to her, "You like baseball?" he said, glancing at the screen and watched as one of the New York Yankees player's hit a double.

She nodded, "Of course! It's an excellent metaphor to civilization." She continued at his doubtful expression, "The batter must learn to adapt to a pitcher, in order to get a hit, just like any life-form must adapt to survive."

"Bones, that sounds kind of hokey…"

"And," glaring at him she continued, "the team must work together in order to win, just as species work together in order to survive."

"It's also a metaphor for sex." Booth said bluntly.

Brennan shifted slightly towards him, "How is that?" she asked curiously.

His eyes narrowed, just a little, trying to see if she were playing with him. In all appearances she seemed genuinely interested in his outlandish logic, but her eyes had a gleam in them. One that he had not seen before.

"Running the bases for example," he said, his voice rich and deep, "first base is kissing. You've actually gotten somewhere, and it only builds the anticipation of running towards second."

Her eyes didn't leave his, "Which is?"

The tension in the air tripled.

He scooted a little closer, "That's where touch comes into play, usually roaming hands and all that. The game gets interesting"

Brennan leaned in closer, "Yes, it does."

"Are we still talking about baseball?" Booth asked, moving in closer to her face.

Brennan shook her head, "No."

"Good." He replied before crashing his lips to hers.

His tongue thrust between her lips, meeting her own. He brought his left hand under her chin lifting it slightly to deepen the kiss even further. His other hand found itself encircling her waist. Brennan sighed contently when his thumb stroked her cheek.

Booth pulled back and searched her face, looking for any signs he should stop. Not seeing any he smiled wickedly at her before peppering light kisses down her jaw line and past to her neck.

A smile came across his face as she gasped when he hit a sensitive spot. He continued, alternating sides, all the while making her squirm against him. Brennan eventually tugged on his hair, bringing him back to her lips.

He shifted their position on the couch, pulling her astride his lap. He asked her between kisses, "You sure about this?"

Brennan nodded breathlessly, "Yes." She began to work on unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

Booth praised his good fortune before shrugging out of his shirt. It looked like he would be seeing her underwear again.

"You've…been driving…me crazy…mmph…all night." He said in between kisses.

Brennan smiled against his lips, "Really."

He nodded his head, "Ever since I saw you in your office."

"We should probably move this to the bedroom." She said as he nibbled on her ear.

Shaking his head in agreement, he hoisted them both up, his arms holding her tightly against him. Brennan locked her ankles around his waist, and kissed him again. Booth didn't think they were going to make it, as he pinned her against the wall—like he had wanted to do earlier.

Brennan's nails scraped lightly against the back of his neck as she held him, "Bed." She said, nipping at his lips.

They finally made it, falling onto the bed. Booth quickly unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it behind him. He smirked as saw the familiar black, lacey bra. He grabbed her wandering hands from his chest and pinned them beside her head. Booth kissed the corners of her mouth, moving slowly down her neck and along her collarbone, and back to her lips.

Brennan arched against him, moaning against his mouth. She managed to free her hands and wrapped them around his shoulders. Booth hands roamed her body, finally undoing the clasp of her bra.

"You never told me about third base." She gasped.

Booth smiled against her smooth, taut stomach, "This is third base, Bones." He murmured.

Her face contorted into a sinful grin, "So all that's left is home."

His smile matched hers as they hurriedly striped the rest of their clothing. Booth entered her quickly, keeping his movements slow at first. He increased his pace when her breaths became shorter. He knew she'd reached her peak when her nails gripped into his flesh, he pushed inside her a few more times before he followed.

* * *

The next morning Booth woke to find Brennan snuggled against him. He would never have pegged her for a snuggler. His stomach growled, rousing him from his musings. He looked over at the clock on her nightstand, still early enough for breakfast. Booth gently removed his arm from her waist, placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

He grabbed his boxers and pants, and went to find something to leave her a note. He'd found a message pad near the phone in her living room and jotted a quick note to her, saying that he went to grab breakfast.

He quickly donned the wrinkled dress shirt that lay on the couch and grabbed his keys from the counter. He knew she liked bagels and coffee in the morning, and sex made him hungry. He could probably get back to the apartment before she woke up.

* * *

Brennan stirred a few minutes after Booth left. She frowned when she felt the empty spot next to her. Surely he hadn't left? She raised herself up on her elbows, pulling the sheet to her body. She smiled and grabbed the note that lay next to her on the nightstand.

_Went for breakfast, back in a few._

_X- B_

She grinned, satisfied with herself. She slowly got out of bed, dragging her feet as she gathered things for a shower. She sighed as the warm spray fell over her body, not hearing the phone ring.

* * *

Booth let himself back into Brennan's apartment, carrying a bag of bagels and two coffees. He heard the shower running, slightly disappointed that he wasn't there when she awoke. The phone was also ringing, making him debate whether or not he should answer.

The machine kicked on, making the decision for him. He listened as he heard Brennan's voice tell whoever was calling to leave a message. Booth was busy digging through the bagels when he heard a familiar voice on the machine.

"Hey sweetie it's Angela!"

Booth smirked, maybe he should have answered…

"I just wanted to see how last night went. You were amazing! Booth couldn't keep his eyes off you."

Booth's eyes flew to the machine, listening intently to Angela's voice.

"Especially after what you did with those strawberries. Anyway, call me when you get this…you have to tell me what you said to the poor guy, he seemed out of his mind."

BEEP

That little shit, he thought, laughing at himself. He wasn't crazy after all…she DID do everything on purpose. He couldn't believe it, he, Seeley Booth was seduced by his 'naïve' partner. Not that he minded of course, not at all, but didn't she know she never had to go through all of that trouble? He heard the shower stop and grinned widely.

"Bones!"


	5. Epilogue

A/N: Okay this is it! It's been a wonderful ride, and you guys have been amazing! Kudos to those who read and reviewed (and a thank you to cshighland, that info will be good to know in the future…any recommendations on brand?). I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing. Thanks again! –Paige

* * *

Brennan came around the corner wrapped in an oversized, white robe. She was toweling her wet hair when she noticed Booth standing in her kitchen.

"Hey, I thought I heard your voice." She said moving toward him.

She pressed a quick kiss to his chin and turned her attention to the bag of bagels and coffee. She grabbed one of the cups, lifting the lid and inhaling its aroma. Her eyes met his over the cup as she sipped the dark liquid.

Booth smiled, taking the cup out of her hand. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. Brennan grinned as his arm wrapped around her waist and he gently pushed her into the kitchen counter. She wasn't about to complain about the marble digging into her back…especially after last night.

Her attention was focused only on his lips and the kiss. She didn't register when his other hand left her face and moved passed her—toward the answer machine that sat on the counter. He had just begun to tug on the belt that kept her robe closed when she heard a shrill sound, followed by Angela's voice.

Angela's voice that was confessing their carefully crafted plan. Her eyes flew open, and she drew back suddenly. She could see the mirth in his eyes, obviously understanding what had happened. Her face flushed, and she smiled nervously.

Booth was very pleased with himself. She stood awkwardly, no doubt of thinking what she could say to him. He made sure to grin, reassuring her that he wasn't upset. He tucked a strand of hair behind her hair, ducking his head to meet her eyes.

"Speechless?" he teased, "That's a first."

"I'm sorry." She said, not at all meaning it.

He waved his hand dismissively in the air, stepping close to her again. He closed the distance quickly. She felt his lips lightly graze her cheek. He hovered there for a moment before speaking.

"So," he whispered, his warm breath hitting her ear and making her back tingle "it was all a set-up."

She shook her head lightly, "Not entirely."

He pulled back, his eyebrows high on his head, "Really? Because for awhile there I thought I was going crazy."

Brennan chuckled, "Well…I didn't plan on you walking into my office and seeing me half naked."

"And the, 'do it on the couch' remark?" he questioned.

"Freudian slip."

He looked at her surprised again, "I thought you didn't like psychology?"

"I don't…that doesn't mean I don't know some aspects of it. I did attend college."

Booth nodded his head, "So where does Angela come into play?"

A slow grin played across her face, making him want to kiss her again. "I told her what happened when we left the table before dinner. She gave me some pointers."

He rolled his eyes before nuzzlinginto her neck, "Bones, do me a favor…"

"Hmm." She hummed.

"Next time, just tell me you to do the naked pretzel with me. Don't make me question my sanity."

He saw her frown, "I don't know what that means."

A self-satisfied grin formed, and Booth tugged her robe off, "Well, you're in luck. I'd be happy to demonstrate."

* * *

Later as the two lay on Brennan's couch watching a baseball game on her new plasma, a thought struck him.

"Bones?" He asked against the back of her head.

"Hmm?"

"Would your car really not start last night?"

Silence.

"Bones?"

She shrugged weakly against him.

He stared at her, laughing. "Such lies!"

END


End file.
